User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/A Death's Charge Hammer Spiker
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds Tested: #Looks good. --Lemming 16:21, 28 July 2006 (CDT) #I can vote for my own build right? --Theonemephisto 16:33, 24 August 2006 (CDT) #^ You can't, but I can favor it. Silk Weaker 04:13, 25 August 2006 (CDT) #— Skuld 10:19, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Unfavoured: #In my opinion, shove spike is better than this to scare the ennemy in gvg, since backbreaker take forever and a year to get up and if the monk are spamming guardian, add another year.Franko 23:58, 10 February 2007 (CST) #Hardly what I would call a "spike"--one applied condition that is easily removed, and a 10 adrenaline skill that won't recharge until next year.--Eetaq 01:51, 17 February 2007 (CST) Move Another standard GvG build. Can again be easily adapted to TA, but it might take some spike support. Fun, fun build to play, a teleporting spike is really deadly. Have fun. --Theonemephisto 15:49, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :---> W/A Death's Charge Hammer Spiker — Skuld 11:04, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::Is that like a suggested move to that? --Theonemephisto 12:18, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :::yes — Skuld Removing Plague Touch from variants. The author suggested Plague Touch as a utility skill in the variants section, and I'm removing that since that would require a Necromancer secondary, whilist this build is an Assassin secondary. Duncan Dragoon 00:31, 7 August 2006 (CDT) :Lol, that's what I get for C/Ping code and modifying it. --Theonemephisto 13:11, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Grammar 'hammarwar' isn't exactly proper terminology. :P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:07, 27 July 2006 (CDT) "To the Limit!" Backbreaker has a HYOAGE adrenaline cost. I would personally swap out healsig for TTL, instead of merely listing it in the variants, since this is a GvG build and you can count on a monk watching you.--Spawn 08:00, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Well, i personally like always having heal sig as the standard warrior. Healing signet is just so great for easing pressure off monks. Also, with heal sig you can easily break off to solo something or kill NPCs without a monk, which you can't do (very well) without it. If you can break off to solo their base or something without a monk and they have to break off a monk, it leaves them with a big disadvantage. either way, this is more intended for adrenaline spike groups, where you can bide your time a little bit in between spikes and just do a little pressure. --Theonemephisto 12:22, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::TTL could be used for HA though. --Silk Weaker 08:26, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Tested Why did this get favored with only 1 positive vote? --Xeeron 03:31, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :unless skuld has a magic rabit to explain this, i can't see any justification, reverting. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:44, 24 August 2006 (CDT) IMO better With Str 11 and tactics 8, I like that skillbar better.-Onlyashadow 09:50, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :Well, the real point of this build is really the teleporting 4-sec KD. BB is a really strong skill because it's 4 seconds of doing nothing but activating stances, no kiting, no healing, nothing. One reason this build combos so well is that fact, that he can stick a character down for 4 seconds while people whale on him. Another thing that BB is useful for is 3-warrior spikes, where this cahracter can get on one monk and just stick him down, so no healing, while the other 2 wars get on the other monk, KD, and kill that monk. One last thing, always use death's charge, 45 sec recharge vs 60 sec recharge. You don't really care about secondary effects, the shadow stepping is the important part. --Theonemephisto 16:20, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Someone altered the skillbar, I wanted Death's charge and yes BB is pretty good.-Onlyashadow 10:02, 25 August 2006 (CDT) If you want a faster, slightly smaller spike, you can change the skillbar to this: Requires no buildup, but only gives a spike of ~200 damage, yet it is also more repeatable. Shadowborn Demon 02:20, 1 September (CDT) :WHoever ran that in the end of season matches was using tiger stance instead of frenzy — Skuld 04:20, 1 September 2006 (CDT) Dash got buffed, how about using that to cancel instead? When trying to land a KD (without deaths' charge) dash probably helps more than sprint. The energy issue could be solved by using an adrenaline attack instead of irresist, of course, such as devast-fierce. I prefer BB though, so I'm just going to use Zealous, but that's an option. Dash isn't that much of a difference from the few RA games I've had (don't play warrior PvP much), but it might be a better option, better than sprint, anyhow. I suggest we go try it for a while and see which is better. Silk Weaker 01:37, 16 September 2006 (CDT) :Well, rush is used just because this warrior will have some energy problems. I mean, IB is an amazing skill, and I'm reluctant to take it out. Crushing is obviously needed also. You don't want to run devastating-fierce on this warrior because devastating and backbreaker spikers have very different usages. BB spikers are usually used in 3 warrior spikes to solo spike a monk while the other 2 warriors spike the other monk. The 4-sec KD is really useful in those situations. I personally think that a devastating warrior should hav a separate page (is there one? not sure). --Theonemephisto 07:16, 16 September 2006 (CDT) ::You share my backbreaker love~ Yes, backbreaker is great for adrenaline spike. Devast-Fierce is for damage for sure, and adrenaline. You're right though, Irre and Backbreaker are too good to take out. --Silk Weaker 08:26, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Archive The removal of my vote would effectively move this back to untested number-wise. Either way, suggest archive. Reasons: D/A A/W more effective for shadow step spikes in flagstand, W/A can use Shadow Walk and Shadow Prison. Death's Charge is unecessary. Spikes are no longer as commonly done on monks (gale/shame/diversion is used instead), so Backbreaker on target is not as useful. I still like the concept, but I think archiving or revision is in order. --Silk Weaker :Also, gladiator's armor is no longer in the metagame... at least not common, especially for an over extending SSer.--Silk Weaker